bigtimerushforrushersfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Confetti Falling
|} Confetti Falling - восьмой трек из альбома 24/seven. Был слит в интернет 20 апреля 2013 года. Клип на песню появился в серии "Вперёд - к эпизоду" 30 мая 2013 года. Видео/Прослушать thumb|left|300 px|Клип из серии "Вперёд - к эпизоду"thumb|left|300 px|Альбомная версия thumb|left|300 px Слова thumb|250pxthumb|245pxthumb|245pxthumb|245pxthumb|250pxthumb|250pxthumb|250pxAll this talk about being in love I could never get into the party Never really understood what it was What’s the big deal anyway? Oh, I but I decided I should give it a try The very moment you gave me the invite I’ve never seen anything like it before Once you open the door See I was like…. Oh yeah yeah don’t get any better Oh yeah yeah wish that this was forever Cause your heart calling Feels like confetti falling And it’s a celebration, Feels like a celebration Cause your heart calling Feels like confetti falling Down, Down, Down…. And everybody make it a be rave Even the butterflies can feel it Then bliss came with mister first kiss It was better than they ever explained it I think I even saw cupid flying round I caught a glimpse before the lights went down And when I turn to see the stars in eyes I realize… Oh yeah yeah don’t get any better Oh yeah yeah wish that this was forever Cause your heart calling Feels like confetti falling And it’s a celebration, Feels like a celebration Cause your heart calling Feels like confetti falling Down, Down, Down…. See I know its getting late Only wish for one more day Let this party last a little longer See I know love it comes and goes But this right here I don’t think I ever want to let it go I wish I would’ve known…. All this talk about being in love I could never get into the party Now I understand because You show me the way Oh yeah yeah don’t get any better Oh yeah yeah wish that this was forever Cause your heart calling Feels like confetti falling And it’s a celebration, Feels like a celebration Cause your heart calling Feels like confetti falling Down, Down, Down…. Woah Down, Down, Down Woah Down, Down, Down Cause your heart calling Feels like confetti falling Down, Down, Down Woah Down, Down, Down Woah Down, Down, Down Cause your heart calling Feels like confetti falling Down, Down, Down Перевод Праздник Все эти разговоры о любви, Я никак не мог вникнуть в это, Никогда не понимал, что это такое, Разве любовь это так важно? О, я решил, что должен попробовать, Именно в этот момент ты пригласила меня Я никогда не видел ничего подобного Как только ты открыла дверь Понимаешь, я... О, да, да, не может быть лучше О, да, да, хочу, чтобы так было всегда, Потому что твое сердце взывает, И такое чувство, будто падает конфетти! И это праздник Такое чувство, что это праздник! Потому что твое сердце взывает, И такое чувство, что падает конфетти! Вниз, вниз, вниз И все пришли, Даже бабочки появились, что за ощущение! Тогда блаженство пришло вместе с первым поцелуем! Это было лучше, чем объясняли Я думаю, я даже видел, как Амур пролетел возле нас До того, как погас свет, И когда я повернулся, то увидел звезды в твоих глазах И понял О, да, да, не может быть лучше О, да, да, хочу, чтобы так было всегда, Потому что твое сердце взывает, И такое чувство, будто падает конфетти! И это праздник Такое чувство, что это праздник! Потому что твое сердце взывает, И такое чувство, что падает конфетти! Вниз, вниз, вниз Понимаешь, я знаю, уже поздно, Единственное желание — пусть солнце подождёт. Пусть эта вечеринка продлится чуть-чуть дольше Понимаешь, я знаю, что любовь приходит и уходит, Но она есть у нас прямо сейчас, Я не думаю, что я когда-либо захочу отказаться от нее, Я хотел бы знать тогда Все эти разговоры о любви, Я никак не мог вникнуть в это Но сейчас я понимаю что это, Ты показываешь мне ее! О, да, да, не может быть лучше О, да, да, хочу, чтобы так было всегда, Потому что твое сердце взывает, И такое чувство, будто падает конфетти! И это праздник Такое чувство, что это праздник! Потому что твое сердце взывает, И такое чувство, что падает конфетти! Вниз, вниз, вниз Вниз, вниз, вниз Вниз, вниз, вниз Потому что твое сердце взывает, И такое чувство, будто падает конфетти! Вниз, вниз, вниз Вниз, вниз, вниз Вниз, вниз, вниз Потому что твое сердце взывает, И такое чувство, будто падает конфетти! Вниз, вниз, вниз.